Historically, there have been advantages to the type of resource consolidation that allows for large volumes of resources to be held by a single individual or privately amongst a relatively small group of individuals. Such advantages may be particularly relevant to situations where the ability to rapidly control the movement or deployment of significant resources is necessary or otherwise efficient. However, in other contexts, additional efficiencies and other advantages may be derived from the use of a more distributed model, where resources are held on a smaller individual scale amongst a larger collection of individuals or entities, at least some of whom may be passive participants in the regular conduct of resource use and deployment. Notwithstanding the advantages that may be realized after the transition from a traditional, centralized holding model to a distributed model, the period of transition can present a number of technical challenges, particularly in relation to the management of the characterization, division, and reallocation of large volumes of resources.